Destiny Always Rings Twice
by sesshy-stalker-kendra
Summary: A mysterious young girl is taken in by the Malfoy Family out of a Muggle orphanage and taken to Hogwarts.


**Destiny Always Rings Twice**

**Chapter One**

**Dumbledore**

**The wind that whipped the dead grass surrounding the orphanage was a cold one; full of misery and despair. But the children, who lived there didn't care. One chance to be able to run around and play out side was a rare one, and they enjoyed it when ever they could. One child did not play outside.  
She was an unusually happy seeing as she lived in an orphanage, and knew absolutely _nothing _about her parents. Despite her dismal situation, she tried her hardest to make the best of it. The girl had a very pretty face for being only 11-years-old. She also had long, straight ebony hair and a pair of startlingly deep red eyes, the shade of garnets reflecting the sunlight. **

**She sat inside in the orphanage reading room, drinking a cup of stone cold tea, and reading a book. She shivered slightly as she read and pulled her tattered old security blanket tighter around her. As she flipped through the dirty, torn pages of her book, she smiled slightly. She smiled because it was her birthday, her 11th birthday to be exact. She was finally at the age when Miss Cartridge's mother, Mrs. Cole, who owned the orphanage, would let her attend public school so she a reason to be excited.**

**After an hour or so of reading, the girl heard footsteps coming towards her. She looked up to see Miss Cartridge, accompanied by a tall, rather old man, with a long silver beard, and even longer silver hair to match. She blinked her garnet eyes in confusion, but stood up and bowed respectfully.  
"Good Morning Miss Cartridge, and hello to you sir." she said, standing quickly and offering her seat to Miss Cartridge, and sitting in a battered armchair opposite the sofa.**

**The man smiled when he and Miss Cartridge stopped in front of her.**

"**Good Morning to you too Miss Riddle." said the older man taking a seat next to Miss Cartridge.**

"**How do you know my name sir?" she asked a hopeful expression on her face. "Are you here to adopt me?"  
He chuckled softly and shook his head.  
"No dear child. Not really, but in a way I am." he replied.  
Her face fell and she sighed a little sadly.**

"**Oh…serves me right for getting my hopes up." she sighed.  
Miss Cartridge looked at her, her gray eyes gentle.**

"**Now Kali, sweetheart, don't say that." she said. "Professor Dumbledore said 'In a way I am.' Correct?"  
Kali Riddle nodded slowly. **

"**Yes…he did." Kali replied, lowering her head, then bringing it back up suddenly, locking her eyes to the Professor's sparking blue ones.**

"**You are a teacher right?" she asked.**

"**Right. I am a teacher." Dumbledore smiled still.**

**Kali turned to Miss Cartridge.**

"**Does this mean that I'm going to public school now?" She asked excitedly.  
Miss Cartridge shook her head, a sad look replacing her happy one.**

"**Let me explain, Kali. I am a teacher, Headmaster actually of a school for gifted children." Dumbledore interjected, turning his full attention to Kali. **

"**G-Gifted children?" Kali looked confused. "You mean like children who are really good at maths and things like that?"  
"No Kali, I mean _magically_ gifted." Dumbledore replied, leaning forward and resting his chin on his intertwined fingers.  
"Magic? You can't be serious." Kali said her garnet eyes wide.**

"**Oh I am very serious Kali, very serious indeed." he said nodding his head gravely.**

"**You mean…I'm a magician?" Kali continued.**

"**No. You are a witch Kali." Dumbledore answered.**

"**Ohgodohgodohgod…" Kali muttered lowering her head into her hands. "So you've come to take me to this school of yours?"  
"Exactly right, Kali." said Dumbledore. "I'm glad that you have come to terms with this so quickly. Some of the others I have told in the past have had a very hard time with it. Others, even after 30-40 years still cannot grasp their wizarding heritage. But I ramble on so. I must go and collect the adoption papers for your new family and head back to Hogwarts."**

**Kali gave Dumbledore a confused look. "Hogwarts?"  
"That is the name of our prestigious school." Dumbledore said smiling. "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."**

"**Oh…and what adoption forms?" Kali asked.**

"**So many questions Kali. I told you I am not here to adopt you, but something else like it, correct? Well it is true. A.…"friend" of mine is going to take you to your new family, they have already signed the papers, and he shall deliver you to their home sometime later this evening. I am only here to tell you of your magical roots, and to collect the papers for your new family as I have so said. Now, I shall see you within a week or so Kali. Goodbye." Dumbledore said standing up and waving to Kali and the zoned out Miss Cartridge.**

"**Wow…a witch…I never thought that I could be so…_special_." Kali muttered.  
"Witch? What are you talking about Kali?" asked Miss Cartridge.  
"What? Miss Cartridge-" out of the corner of Kali's eye she saw Dumbledore wink in the doorway, leading out of the room and disappearing.**

**Chapter Two  
A New Home Life**

**Kali couldn't wait. She was going to be rid of that horrid old orphanage and have _an actual family! _ She scurried around her room, collecting what little she owned and trying to make herself look presentable. She brushed out her long, dark hair until it was shining like obsidian, and she dressed in her favorite black pants, and a green t-shirt. Then she darted downstairs and waited in the lobby for her new family. She didn't have to wait very long as soon enough a tall man with long white-blonde hair and piercingly gray eyes walked through the front door, a scathing look on his face.**

"**Come dear...you too son..." he says stepping deeper inside the lobby.  
Following him closely is a tall woman with the same shade of hair as the man but with sapphire colored eyes and a boy with (again) white blonde hair and the gray eyes of his father. All three of them wore disdainful look on their faces as the filed in. Kali had a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach. These people were bad people…not excruciatingly bad…but close enough.**

**Kali thought about standing up and announcing herself but thought better of it and stayed put. It was the woman who spotted her first and she gave Kali a sweet smile.  
"Dear? Is that her?" she asked.**

**The man looked over at Kali and an almost cruel smirk crossed his face.  
"Maybe …What is your name child?" Lucius asked.**

"…**Uh…K-Kalika Irene Riddle." she replied shyly.  
The man's smirk widened a bit and stepped forward to take a hold of her small, pale and slender hand.**

"**Hello Kalika. I am Lucius Malfoy."**

**  
Kali and her new family, the Malfoys were heading back to their Wiltshire Manor by way of transit called "Floo Powder". Kali felt sick the moment that the woman, called Narcissa, stepped into the emerald flames of the orphanage's normally cold fireplace and disappeared.  
"O-Oh my god…" Kali gasped jumping backwards in her shock.  
Lucius chuckled at this.**

"**Don't worry Kalika. It doesn't hurt a bit." He reassured her.**

**Kali blinked at Lucius and laughed nervously.  
"..O-Okay…eheh…"Kali blinked taking a pinchful of Floo powder.  
The boy, Draco smiled at Kali.  
"Deep breath now. It will help, trust me." He said haughtily, his arms crossed.**

**  
**


End file.
